darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prowling Magus and Congregation
The Prowling Magus and Congregation is a boss in Dark Souls II. Location This boss is found in Brightstone Cove Tseldora in a ruined Chapel, before the Chapel Threshold bonfire. Description This boss is actually a large collection of enemies comprised of: *Prowling Magus *Hollow Priest ×2 *Undead Laborer ×5 *Undead Supplicant ×3 The Magus is a hexer donning a dark tattered robe, a Warlock Mask and a unique catalyst. The Congregation is made up of diverse types of hollows. Upon traversing the fog wall, the hollows are initially seen prostrating before the Magus. The Magus has his own health bar, but the health bar of the Congregation counts for all of the hollows. Plot The Magus was an evil warlock hailing from Aldia's Keep who partook in forbidden rituals, infecting its body and mind with dark magic. The Magus leads a small congregation of Hollows within a chapel, the remnants of Brightstone Cove Tseldora's ravaged population since the infestation of spiders. The hollows act as puppets to the Magus' will, and may be under the influence of the warlock's dark powers. Summoning Benhart of Jugo can be summoned for this fight. His summon sign is at the Royal Army Campsite bonfire in Brightstone Cove, in the tent closest to the Undead Peasant that is amongst four bodies with loot. Attacks Prowling Magus *'Dark Pulse': An area of effect attack that he does when the player is close to him. Causes knockback. *'Dark Orb': He will fling a Dark Orb at the player. *'Dark Shot': A fast but small spell that he will fling at the player. Hollow Priests *'Lightning Spear': The priests will ring their bells and fling lightning spears at the player. *'Heal': Priests will heal all the enemies around them, including themselves. Undead Laborers *'Strike': Laborers will home toward the player and try to hit them. Undead Supplicants *'Body Slam': The supplicant will slowly crawl toward the player and if they reach their vicinity, they will perform a slow body slam. Strategies The difficulty of this boss does not come from the boss itself, but rather the number of enemies. Killing the priests first is advised, as they can heal surrounding enemies and cast very strong Lightning miracles. By using Profound Still, one can make both the priests and the Magus unable to cast magic, which makes them considerably weaker for the duration of the battle. There are two variants of hollows: Undead Laborers and Undead Supplicants. The laborers are faster and can surround the player with ease, while the supplicants will often be hindered by the benches placed around the area and won't pose any serious threat other than the occasional attack or hindering the player's movement. Any large sweeping attacks or spells with an area-of-effect are effective; for example, the Halberd's running attack (be wary of its durability, as hitting multiple enemies at once will degrade weapons quickly) or the Chaos Storm pyromancy. A well-placed shot of Soul Appease can also deal with most of the Congregation in one attack. The Prowling Magus himself uses hexes which can deal a lot of Dark damage if they connect. However, he doesn't have much health and most of his attacks are fairly easy to dodge. Hiding behind the benches is a good way to block the priests' lightning spear attacks and provides time to heal. However, any attacks connecting with the benches will destroy them. Defenses Prowling Magus Hollow Priests Undead Laborers Undead Supplicants Drops Notes *By burning a Bonfire Ascetic at the Royal Army Campsite bonfire, Prowling Magus and Congregation can be respawned. *The Magus can be backstabbed. Trivia *When standing next to the fog gate prior to entering the arena, chanting can be heard on the other side. This chanting is identical to that done by the Egg Burdened in Dark Souls. *Prowling Magus and Congregation share the same battle theme with the Covetous Demon. *It is the only boss in the game to not drop a boss soul upon defeat. Gallery Magus and congregation.jpg Videos Dark Souls 2 - Prowling Magus and Congregation (Melee) Shield Dark Souls 2 - Prowling Magus and Congregation (Melee) 2H Dark Souls 2 - Prowling Magus and Congregation (Melee) Benhart of Jugo Summon Music pl:Mag Grasant i Kongregacja Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Enemy Pages Missing Data